Some embodiments described herein relate to systems and methods for remotely identifying vehicles using signals emitted from vehicles. Moreover, some embodiments described herein also relate to systems and methods for identifying vehicles and associated unique identifiers (IDs). Some embodiments described herein may or may not use PII (personally identifiable information).
Some known systems that currently collect IDs associated with vehicles use specialized single-purpose devices placed in vehicles. Such known systems can also include readers or receivers that operate using radio frequency (RF) signals to read such specialized single-purpose in-vehicle devices as they pass a reader or receiver. Placing an RF device in a vehicle can place an additional burden on the user of the vehicle and reduces the number of vehicles that can be detected.
Thus, a need exists for improved devices and methods for vehicle identification using signals emitted from vehicles.